Singer Dinker
}} with Dinker " room diaries of Dinker Kalvala" language barriers" Background Dinker was born at Warangal, Telangana, India, to Dr. KGK Rao and Mrs. Padma. He has a younger brother, Dr. Lalit. He happens to be the 1st Professional Play back Singer, from his hometown, Warangal. He spent his childhood at Warangal, till he completed his 8th standard and later on moved to Hyderabad for his higher studies. He did his Primary and Secondary schooling at Warangal Public School, Hanamkonda & his Higher education at Nalanda Residential High School, Vengal Rao Nagar, Hyderabad. He completed his Class 12 (Intermediate) from Gowtham Jr College and took up B. Pharmacy, at St Peters Institute Of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Warangal later on. He has represented his place at various State & National Level Singing Competetions since childhood and continued to develop more interest for his singing. After his Undergrad, He moved to London for his Masters In Pharmacy and continued to work there for some period of time. He returned to India and took up work at Orchid Pharmaceuticals, Chennai, when he was given an opportunity by Mr. Madhura Sreedhar Reddy, whom he considers to be his mentor to sing for his movie. He considers his fathers friend & a Great Musician, Sri Janardhan Gummadi, for being the person responsible for what he is today. He was trained in Carnatic Classical music by Smt. Rama Devi at SwaraSudha School Of Music, Warangal. He later continued his musical training from Sri PV Seshaiah Shastry & Late Sri Koormanath at Pothana Music College, Warangal for many years. He also got trained in Light Music from Smt. Prasanna, who was also his music teacher at School. He is married to Dr Jhansi, who is a Dental Surgeon. Being a stauch believer of GOD, he firmly believes the support from his parents & his inclination for Music and singing made him a Playback Singer. Career His first Song, "Ninnala Lede" from the movie "Its My Love Story", directed by Madhura Sreedhar Reddy got him a splendid entry into Tollywood, in the year 2012, from no where. He received 2 awards for this song, "Radio Mirchi" & "BIG FM" - "Best Upcoming Singer Of The Year" and the song topped the charts that year. He then resigned his job and took up Playback Singing as his Full-Time Profession. Since then, there's been no looking back for him. He has sung in over 100 films now. He has sung over 200 songs in total till date. He still recollects this Complete-Makeover of his career from being a Pharma Professional to being a Musician, to be a Wonder. He worked with various eminent Music Directors like Sri Mani Sharma & Sri Keeravani, after which he was offered a place to participate in a TV Reality Show, Super Singer 7, hosted by MAA TV in the year 2012. Inspite of being a new comer, he competed with various proved singers and got his recognition there. 2 years later, Super singer 9, another show hosted again by MAA TV won him, the hearts of many people & the judges, for his performances. In particular, his performance as "The Beast" brought him more fame. He has sung in various Kannada Movies, as well. With over 400 performances and shows today, he's one of the promising singers of Tollywood He also worked with music directors like Late Chakri, Santosh Narayan, Gopi Sundar, Shekhar Chandra, Sai Katheek, Mantra Anand, Anoop Rubens, Sunil Kashyap, Mickey j Mayor, Raghu Kunche & RP Patnaik. He is known for his heart-captivating performances whereever he goes. He has been performing all over the world and he wishes to travel the Globe to sing for more people. He has his own channel on youtube,https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4q416UCObpZBz79K-nDn2Q where in he started a series called "JAM ROOM", where you can see him perform live with other musicians. He wishes to take it forward with more performances to come! Discography Reference:http://www.saavn.com/search/dinker http://gaana.com/artist/dinakar/songs References Category:Living people Category:Indian playback singers by language Category:Telugu playback singers Category:People from Warangal district Category:20th-century Indian singers Category:Musicians from Telangana Category:Film people from Telangana Category:Year of birth missing (living people)